Rocnar
The air is cold, the ground blanketed in a fresh frost. The sun is just barely peaking over the hills to the east. The sky is painted all shades of dark purples and bright reds. In the distance, the simple make of a human settlement can be seen. Several tents pitched in a large mass, the remnants of the fires from the night before still evident by the gentle smell of smoke swirling within the bright sensation of morning. The birds are just beginning to rouse and chirp, as per the norm with such early-rising creatures. Everything is at peace. Suddenly, a roar pierces the stillness of the air, startling the birds into silence, and eradicating the tranquility of the moment. Over the hills to the east charges a massive, long-armed abomination. Teeth gnashing, claws thrashing, and body raging. Soon, this lone beast is accompanied by several others of the same sort, rising over the eastward hills. The roars and bellows of the creatures are enough to rouse the nomadic human tribe, but this warning offers them little time to prepare. Soon, the herd of monsters are upon them. Quick work is made of the dazed, unprepared humans. What is a Rocnar? To be described accurately, one would depict a rocnar as being troll-like in many ways. They are large, in some cases, as large as hill giants. They have a thick, brownish-green, leathery hide riddled with stud-like spikes, thorns, and ridges. Such beasts have a number of jagged, wild teeth and fangs, as well as a large jaw and mouth. Looking upon the creature, one could conclude with little sense of doubt, that these beasts were made to eat. Their long, muscular arms grant them a reach most creatures their size do not have. The fingers of the rocnar are also curiously elongated and articulate, perhaps for catching and butchering prey. Interestingly enough, the rocnar is a monocular creature, meaning it only has one eye. Rocnars aren't particularly brilliant creatures, although they are capable of some communication in the common tongue. Despite this fact, they're more keen on eating someone than speaking with them. Rocnar then. Despite the rarity of rocnars in the current age, they were once quite populous. They'd travel in large herds, trampling over settlements, devouring the creatures they met. They possessed a notable disliking for humans, goblins, and trolls. They'd traverse icy planes, and towering mountains with ease, suggesting that these places were their natural habitats. The diet of any rocnar might consist of whatever it could get its claws on in the way of meat. Rocnar now. As stated above, they had a constantly carnivorous appetite. This hunger for meat would ultimately be the rocnar's downfall. Due to the excessive hunting of humans, livestock, and monsters alike, they were thoroughly hated and seen as abominations not deserving of life in the eyes of humans. The mighty hunters were becoming the hunted. Humans formed hunting parties, sending them out to destroy the rocnar menace. Herds were broken up, thinning the number of rocnars remaining, and still, the stragglers were hunted down and defeated. The race of rocnars had been brought to the brink of extinction. Those of the rocnar lineage who still survived were captured, bound in chains, and sent to the depths of various dungeons. Now, most rocnar sit in cages, alone, in the dark. They can do little but listen and wait, stomachs rumbling. The beasts are used currently as a means of execution for enemies of wealthy lords and kings. Trap doors in the ceiling of the rocnar's caged lair lead to the throne room above. Every so often, an unlucky individual will have the misfortune of falling through the trap door, and meeting a hungry rocnar. It is relatively unlikely that any rocnar exist outside captivity at present time. Ecology Literally nothing is known of rocnar society, or the social graces of such beasts. What can be concluded of the rocnar in relation to other races is that it could easily reach a point of dominant predator in most environments. Reproduction and lifespan are also elusive aspects of the rocnar race. Never has a rocnar birthing been documented, and rocnar typically die in combat, and not of old age. Category:Custom Content Category:Races